


Lethe

by Whooples



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Identity Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, Shit gets gay, Simon is adorable, i don't have much to say, no beta we die like men, reconnection, relationship building, simon forgets everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooples/pseuds/Whooples
Summary: "Do you have a name for him, Markus?" She addresses the other android, with almost a tone of reverence. Her green eyes coolly flicker between the two androids, analysing them.He nods and looks at the PL600, stepping forward. PL600 stares into the green and blue eyes, enraptured in the curiosity they both are. The Rk200, Markus, could easily match one or the other, so why does he leave them different? "Alright then, PL600, register your name." The android doctor commands."Simon." Markus's voice is clear and instructing, and familiar. It suits him. Clear, pleasing, soothing. This android he has never met almost makes him feel... content."My name is Simon." PL600 registers his name.orIn a hit and run against Androids, Simon is targeted. He ends up being repaired and reset. Get ready for the boys to start bonding.





	1. Systems Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, a PL600, newly restored retains no memory. Markus reintroduces him to his lost roots.

**MODEL PL600**

**SERIAL#: 392 938 829**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0839**

**REBOOT....**

 

**MEMORY RESET**

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS...    OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS...         OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE...             OK**

**MEMORY STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS...                             OK**

**READY**

 

PL600's eyes blink into the world, met by the stark white walls of  **(LOCATION SEARCH IN PROGRESS...)** the Cyberlife Repair Bay Room #8. It is a box room made of sterilised metals, and he is lying on a hospital bed. He notes the blue vase of sunflowers, a solitary spot of colour within the shell which keeps them bound, set upon a white side table; metal of course. He registers the date as the 30th of April, 2042, and the time as 15:20. 

With his movement as he sits up, the room echoes dully; his synthetic legs clanging on the edges of the bed and his feet meet the cold floor. He tests his arm  **(MECHANICS...    OK)** and studies the pale skin. He registers the skin model he is equipped with as  **WM20** , a model of low aesthetic pleasure, designed to fit into the human average look. The creation of himself, February 2034. His model is now 8 years old. 

A door opens from the right of the bed and he turns to see a human and an android.  **(BEGINNING SCAN** **)** They move to him, shoes adding rhythmic noise to the quiet room.  **(SCAN COMPLETED)**. The human female is named "Dr. Hill" and the male android registers as an "RK200", also an old model. The female holds with her a digital notepad, filled with most likely basic notes on his progress.

"Hello PL600, welcome back. My name is Amy Hill and I have been working on your repairs. Have your scans picked up any irregularities?" She asks, voice of silk but laced with nonchalance. He shakes his head and she inputs the data. "That is all good then. Could you please move your eyes and head for me?" He does. "Cervical and optical animations, check. How about motor skills. There is no malfunctions within your movement?" He responds with a no and she smiles, pleased. Most likely thankful to not have to work on him for too much longer. "Upper limb connection, check, if you could just stand up and walk to the wall infront of you and then back."

He does as commands, and takes his chance to look at the android accompanying her. He is not dressed in worker's clothes, and has no LED indicator. He is skinned with a custom made skin,  **BMC01** and possesses mismatched eyes. PL600 studies this with curiosity on his way back to his original place. "Locomotion seem good. That's all for the check up. Do you have a name for him, Markus?" She addresses the other android, with almost a tone of reverence. 

  
He nods and looks at the PL600, stepping forward. PL600 stares into the green and blue eyes, enraptured in the curiosity they both are. The Rk200, Markus, could easily match one or the other, so why does he leave them different? "Alright then, PL600, register your name." The android doctor comand

**REGISTERING NAME AS...      SIMON**

**NAME REGISTERED**

 

"Simon." Markus's voice is clear and instructing, and familiar. It suits him. Clear, pleasing, soothing. This android he has never met almost makes him feel... content. Simon scans himself only for it to show up as inconclusive.

"My name is Simon." PL600 registers his name.  _Simon_ , a Greek name meaning 'He who hears'. Popular within the 2000's, and had a resurgence in the year 2024; Popularity declined within the late 2020's. Curious, Simon finds himself content with the name chosen for him. Perhaps this was originally his name, or perhaps this is all new.

He finds himself lost in the blue and green of Markus's eyes, one dating older than the other. The blue eye dates to 2035, however was installed in 2038. Curious, Simon notes. Markus smiles warmly and pulls himinto a hug. His hands hover awkwardly over Markus's back, unsure of the nature of his relationship with this android. "Welcome back Simon."

"Thank you?" Simon asks, gaining a laugh back, or at him. It's soft and pleasant. 

Markus lets him go after 4.093 seconds, and studies him up and down. "You look good, considering the state you were last in." He then turns to address Dr. Hill, "You did a good job." 

"Thank you." She replies formally. "Simon, would you like to know the reason for your repairs and reset?" 

Simon removes his gaze from Markus, "That would be preferable."

"You were a victim to a hit and, well multiple hits and run, supposedly of an anti-android activist group. The vehicle has yet to tracked. You were targeted due to your involvement in the android revolution of 2038. Your memory system was damaged, along with most of your body being badly mutilated. We have replaced a majority of your pieces, and restored as much of you as we could. Your memory system had to be replaced unfortunately, and due to being corrupt due to damage we were unable to back it up. Markus was insistent that you were to be restored, despite the memory loss." She delivers the information plainly, read off of her notepad. "You were found within half an hour of the incident after a distress call was sent from yourself to Markus who was within the vicinity. We will be keeping you for two more days to run extra check ups. Once they are complete, you will be released."

 

\----

 

The smooth hum of the car matches the smooth materials of the seats, and the smooth design of the car. It is a **FV9200-01** , a top brand model released 2031, and is made with similar design to the old Volkswagen I.D (manufactured in 2025). Markus is at the wheel, despite there being no need for him to drive the car. He says it's just relaxing, driving the car. Simon himself feels it would be much more functional to allow the car to drive itself, and quicker since it has an up-to-date GPS system which also studies traffic flow, weather conditions, etc. 

"So, Simon." Markus begins, "How did all the function protocols go?" 

"They went accordingly, nothing too conversational." The streets of Detroit flash pass. The neighbourhood is rich, which explains the car.If Markus could own a car such as this, he would own a house to accompany it. Trees grow alongside the roads, casting dappled sunshine onto the ground, car and onto Markus.

 

 

 

  **LOCATION SEARCH IN PROGRESS...**

**LOCATION FOUND**

LOCATION: LAFAYETTE AVENUE, INDIAN VILLAGE

DETROIT, MICHIGAN

USA

 

"Well Simon, not everything needs to make a great conversation. I just want you to feel welcome. You were once a close friend, and you still are. We'll be focusing on restoring our relationship, I hope." Markus looks to Simon. The car slows and turns into a curved driveway. The garden is an abundant collection of blooming flowers and blossoming trees. The driveway's letterbox is an ornate post, with a letter slot embedded within it and a sign that reads "8941". It has a companion  on the other side of the driveway, and both have large lamps on top. Hedges line the driveway up, and fence off the rest off the property from public access. The estate itself is made from red bricks, and from white bricks, and grey, gabled roofs. 

"Feel free to get out whenever you like." Markus jokes and gets out of the car, door closing automatically after him with a soft click.

Simon feels something, that he cannot quite explain. **(DICTIONARY SEARCH INITIATED...)**  Simon gets out, slowly, and looks up at the portico with **(SEARCH COMPLETED)** wonderment. Trees grow up the walls like they're a trellis, blooming with beautiful pink flowers and showering the Portico with deep green leaves. The air around the house is rich with pollen from the multitude of flowers. As Simon enters the house, the scent changes to register as soft cinnamon and honey, with an underlying paint scent. It is tiled with a, what Simon would call excessive, design, the house is certainly eccentric. A chandelier with babies on four points lights the room up warmly. Gold palm tree statues sit on each side of the door, and wood panelling reach halfway up the cream walls. It is all so wonderful that Simon almost misses the house system saying, "Alarms deactivated. Welcome home Markus." 

 _Welcome back Simon_ The words repeat themselves to Simon, unsolicited. It gives Simon a feeling of warmth, without warmth being provided. 

 

**CHECKING THERMAL SYSTEMS...   OK**

 

All of this is rich, wonderful, and so foreign. This may have once been a fond memory, a place littered with little moments of Simon's past, and yet all this is to him is a location. He analyses the painting of eyes, golden, hanging on the staircase wall; with uncoloured skin detailed by the lines that connect it. It is a portrait of an android, skinless and exposed, only the emotions in the eyes. He looks away and scans the golden cage, empty. Perhaps he would know what used to reside in the cage if he still had the memories. But whatever was in there is long gone, just like the memories.

"Follow me," Markus tugs on Simon's sleeve, interrupting his thoughts.  _Now is not the time to be dwelling on such things_  he reminds himself. "North, Josh and Carl are waiting to see you. It's been a while since you've last seen each other with you conscious."

"Of course." Simon follows Markus into a dining room/living room arrangement. He definitely sees a stuffed giraffe. The room is dyed in red, with red panelling, reddish-wooden furniture, red couches and red railings. A Persian carpet lies beneath the lounge area, faded with age. There is chess, a television, a piano and completed paintings. The place is homely and well equipped with entertainment. 

At the dining table sit two androids and one elderly man. "Hello Simon." The female android **(MODEL WR400)** speaks, her voice is that of power a fierceness. "It's good to see you." Her auburn hair is tied into a neat fishtail braid, a grey sweater hangs off her shoulder and falls down her body, stopping at her hips and allowing her black shorts to be seen. She leans her head on her hand, out of boredom perhaps; but androids don't feel bored. 

"I feel like there's a lot we have to tell Simon." The man speaks from his spot in the wheelchair, and at the head of the table.

 

 

 

  **(SCAN COMPLETED)**

CARL MANFRED

JULY 13, 1973

79 YEARS

ARTIST

"Hey Simon." the final person says.  **(MODEL PJ500)** is simply dressed. Simon notes this. In front of Carl Manfred is a cup and saucer, filled with most likely tea. 

Markus goes to stand next to Carl, leaving Simon on his own on the other end of the table. He  _fidgets_ , and then he stops. "There's a lot to explain, since your latest info would be programmed for 2034. Simon, you can sit down. You're not required to do anything for anyone these days." WR400 states. She shifts from one hand to another, tilting her face for a better view of Simon. Brown eyes scrutinise his new form, displeased perhaps. "I said sit down Simon."

"Of course." Simon sits down, at the end of the table facing Carl Manfred directly.

She sits up properly, eyes narrowing at Simon "Christ." Perhaps Simon had screwed up? Though he did what she had asked.

"North," Markus reprimands, and Simon registers WR400 as North. "Simon, come over here." Sit down, stand up, Simon was feeling very conflicted. He walks to Markus, all eyes on him making the short turn into long. "Take my hand Simon." Markus commands, holding out his right hand. The skin layer clears leaving only the white of Markus's hand. Simon does the same.

 

**INTERFACING STARTED**

 

**INFORMATION RECIEVED...    OK**

**INFORMATION CHECK...         OK**

**INFORMATION DOWNLOAD... OK**

 

**INTERFACING COMPLETED**

Brief memories of a revolution, of Markus, North and now registered as Josh flood his mind.

Of gunfire, smoke, screams and pain. He sees himself, through Markus's eyes. He sees himself, wounded, blue blood spilling out of him and his pained expression.

He sees the blood on his lips, he sees the gun in Markus's hand, he watches it given over to the Simon he used to be. 

"Simon, we've got to go. I'm sorry."

He sees the gunfire, he sees the androids go down.

He sees the police, the humans.

He feels the sensation of being shot.

Of kissing North.

He sees the revolution through Markus's eyes and he understands.

 

"That happened? I was involved?" Simon asked once it had all finished processing. Markus nodded, letting go of Simon's hand. Their skins reinstalled themselves to the hands. "I'm..." The experience was so vivid, and yet not his. He longed to know what his experience was.

"You may not know what exactly happened, but at least you now know what happened. Simon, thanks to you and all of us, Androids have equal rights to humans. There's a few lines to fill, but we're getting there." Markus pats his shoulder, a human act. Not in an act of violence but in an act of friendliness, of brotherhood. Simon could still feel the impact of the hand seconds after.  He understands who Markus is now. He feels his Thirium pump accelerate briefly.

 

**CHECKING THIRIUM PUMP... OK**

 

 

"How about you take a seat next to Josh." Markus says, moving to sit next to North. Simon accepts to the offer, finding Josh's presence likeable. "We have a lot to talk about."

 

\---

**SONG SCAN INITIATED...**

**SONG SCAN COMPLETED**

Inconclusive

Simon listens to Markus create music, fingers dancing across the piano keys. Delicate touches produce deep thrums and high notes that vibrate Simon's core. The amiable song is distant in Simon's eyes when he sees Markus's unchallenged focus. No mistake is made, is an android capable of mistakes even if they are deviant? EVen if they are  _Free._

"What song is this." Simon asks, breaking Markus's and his own focus. "It is not registered within my knowledge." Markus looks at him. Something is obviously processing in that head of his, Simon knows that much about Markus. He's learnt within the day spending with Markus that Markus chooses his words carefully, as to not offend anyone. 

"It's a song I composed for you." Markus states.

"Oh," Simon feels his internals heat again, strange. The increased work of is Thirium pump may cause his system to heat up a little quicker.

"It's based on your life, before Jericho. Do you want to know what you once shared with me?" Markus's hands still kept perfect time and rhythm, despite the divided attention, though "attention" doesn't exist the same for androids as it does for humans.

Simon nods and Markus stops playing for a moment and then begins with the beginning of the score, an schmaltzy tune. He says, soft voiced, "You told me you were once assigned to a young boy. His name was Jax. He was black haired, brown eyed, freckled and with a missing tooth the first time you saw him. He was the dorkiest kid ever, but had a heart of gold, you said. He was 8 and had stars in his eyes, wanted to become a superhero. And even though he knew a superhero wasn't a possible career, he wanted to save lives. As you described him, I thought about how he would make an amazing man." Simon notices the slight tremble in Markus's hand. "This part is for describing your first years with him."

After 34 seconds melody changes to become ebillient, and Markus continues speaking, "You loved the kid and you both did so many things together. After all, that's what you were programmed to do." 

"However, the parents began fighting. The mother, a nurse, couldn't deal with the father's business in selling red ice. Strange, how a nurse married a man with relation to red ice. He had never done it, but with his business growth he posed a danger to his son." The song matches Markus's speech, sullen and slow, "So a divorce was called, and the boy learnt for the first time that love isn't perpetual. The mother also had much stricter rules regarding you and the boy. She won custody of Jax and assigned you to simple house work. Jax was only allowed one hour a day playing with you, otherwise you were only for his personal care; not enjoyment." 

The notes are high, sympathetic. Simon can only feel what the piano and what Markus were telling him. He can't feel what he used to feel, and that in itself felt lonely. Simon, sitting on a stool beside the piano, is not the Simon who he saw through Markus's eyes.  

"The reason you fled to Jericho was the year Simon turned 10. February, 2036. With his father's involvement in red ice, some of the father's clients learnt the whereabouts of Jax's home and school. He was kidnapped on his birthday. You, against all programming and orders, left to find Jax. You found him, beaten up but otherwise unharmed, alone in an abandoned shipyard. You were so grateful he was unharmed. The kidnappers caught you in the event of releasing Jax, and so you fled with him best you could. But they knew their way around the old shipyard. So you sacrificed yourself for Jax. You wound up in an old android junkyard, and I already know the experience of that. That's when you learn of Jericho." 

Simon's sensors pick up that his cheeks are wet, and he realises his vision is blurred. The music has stopped and but Simon's crying hasn't. He tries to comprehend the idea, why does he feel sadness. Even if androids are able to process enjoyment, what creates sadness? Why does he feel sad for an event that he cannot even remember. His vision clears to Markus's concern face, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted 18 degrees. "Simon, are you alright?" The answer is obvious, he is alright. He just isn't  _alright_.  He wipes the tears from his eyes and nods.

"I'm fine Markus."

Markus removes himself from the piano, and as he passes Simon he gives him a firm squeeze on the shoulder before leaving him. The action, human, a sign of reassurance. Simon looks down to his own still hands and wonders whether his actions used to be human.

 

**ASSIGNING NEW ACTION...**

**ASSIGNMENT COMPLETED**

New action learnt.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Whooples (the author s u p r i s e)  
> Anyway, this is my first DBH fanfiction, first fic on AO3, and my second fic in a long time. I apologise if the story feels a bit slow at this current stage, but I can promise that the chapters will become fluffier. I apologise if the characters are a bit OOC, it's never been my forte :,)


	2. Paint me Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Markus hit the park, buy paints and are adorable.

"Good morning Carl." Simon introduces Carl as he enters the living room. Simon kept himself occupied for the night learning about the paintings Markus and Carl create. Art, a creation originally only meant for that of humans. Simon has no creative program in his body, and fails to understand the requirements to create  _true_ art. He could most likely replicate the figurehead that Carl uses for references, but he could not apply emotion. At least, that's his personal opinion. Markus says all that requires him to add emotion is for him to allow it.

'Morning Simon." Carl replies, wheeling himself to the dining room. A seat is already missing from the set up, allowing Carl to easily slot into the table. 

Carl, withered, creates less art each year. Markus says that his mind is beginning to deteriorate, a human habit. Simon touches his face in thought but removes it quickly upon Markus's entry. The android enters carrying an assortment of bronze platters, a cup and a pot of tea. Breakfast for Carl. He chose to stay and serve Carl as a thank you for the freedom Carl allowed him. 

"Good morning Simon." Markus smiles to him as he sets down the food tray in front of Carl. "Breakfast as usual, served with Earl Gray tea."

"Thank you Markus." Carl shoos him away with a small gesture of his hand. Markus gives a nod and backs away. Simon, who is standing on the other side of the table to Carl and Markus, processes this interaction. "Oh, by the way, if it is possible for you to pick up some paints, I have noticed we're running low."

"Of course," Markus gives a small bow "Follow me Simon." Markus adds, and makes his way to the sun room which had been made into an art studio. The automatic curtains allow the morning to spill into the room, lighting it naturally. Everything about Markus's world is so beautiful. A beauty unto a beauty, Simon feels. 

 

**SYSTEM SCAN INITIALISED...**

**SYSTEM SCAN COMPLETE**

No issue reported.

 _Simon feels_.

Markus leads them to a collection of paints ordered by colour, by Markus himself most likely. True to Carl's mention, a set of blues and reds were running low. "We're going to need to buy some more midnight blue, oxford blue, Persian blue, azure, cerulean, cobalt, cherry, garnet, and pink parfait." Markus notes, eyes calculating quickly. 

"Pink parfait?" The naming system was certainly odd. An amiable name, and yet seemingly too fluid. A parfait's pinkness can change due to ingredients, sweetness, diluteness  **(WORD INCORRECT)** , so on, so forth. 

Markus breaks his focus and looks to Simon, "Yes. Pink parfait, a colour used in skin tones more often than one would believe."

"I see..." Simon chuckles, unknowingly. He stops himself before he starts, or  before he realises he starts. Markus laughs with him, slow and soft. Simon finds himself content.

"I would use it when painting you." Markus says. "If I were to give an example." He scratches the back of his neck and turns away from Simon, indicating the readiness to leave. 

"Whatever produces the fastest match to my skin tone." Simon replies, bashful; not that Markus can see. Markus lingers only a moment longer before leaving, and Simon follows automatically. 

 --

They are back in the car, and the smooth hum relaxes Simon. He cannot explain the innate reaction to the rhythm of the vehicle. It is simply a  _feeling_. Markus is playing a ED **(ELECTRICAL DISC)** , Beethoven apparently; a classical German composer and pianist. The current score playing is titled 'The Moonlight Sonata'.

Markus's left index finger taps the wheel in time with the music, appreciative, involved.

"Beethoven was deaf, and yet he still attempted to compose." Markus began, eyes leaving the road to look at Simon. "It's inspirational, and yet sad. Such an amazing composer, facing his biggest challenge." Simon looks to Markus, eye to eye. His thirium pump yet again increases with the time spent gazing into the mismatched pupils. He misses what Markus has to say next, because in essence it's white noise. It feels like too much to focus on Markus's voice and Markus's eyes. 

"-overcome your own challenges." Markus finishes, looking back to the road. Simon feels the disconnect like... 

**EMOTION IDENTIFICATION INITIATED...**

**EMOTION INDENTIFIED**

_The disconnect from touching something for an extended period of time._

Simon feels the disconnect, and he feels lonely. 

"Simon?" Markus pulls Simon from his calculations.

"Huh, yeah?" He looks back up from daze, back into the pools of green and blue.  _Shit_. He feels. 

Markus's warm eyes study him, darting all over his face. "If there's an issue with your processing we can take you back? Or is it the kind of issue you can't fix."

The kind of issue you can't fix. Is that what they call emotions, or the definition of emotions. 

 

emotion

 

ɪˈməʊʃ(ə)n/

 

_noun_

plural noun:  **emotions**

a strong feeling deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others

_"she was attempting to control her emotions"_

instinctive or intuitive feeling as distinguished from reasoning or knowledge.

_"responses have to be based on historical insight, not simply on emotion"_

 

Simon deems emotions as a problem that one cannot fix easily, and in one sense he likes these emotions. He does not like the explainable jump in his programming, like all processors stop functioning for a moment. A sensation akin to losing your breath. 

"It's unfixable  **(WORD INCORRECT)**  ." Simon returns politely. Markus purses his lips and looks away from Simon. The residential houses thin as they get closer to Downtown Detroit. Monuments of significant humans and androids litter the streets, as well as self-driving cars, commercial shops, and people. "Where are we going Markus?"

"Greek Town." Markus replies, taking a left turn. "To pick up the paints."

"Of course." 

They finish the rest of the trip in silence, not that they had run out of topics to speak about, but because Simon was purely content in Markus's presence. Another emotion, content. If he still had the LED it would surely be stuck on yellow, since emotions require a lot of processing. He sighs, despite no need to. Humans sigh to show relief, or irritation, or frustration. Simon thinks he's sighing for relief, but then again emotions are difficult. 

The car slows to park adjacent to a complex of shops. "This is it Simon." 

Simon nods, getting out and following Markus through the crowded groups of people. A group of people beside a fountain, protesting. "Android equality is a load of garbage!" "It's all just programming!" "They don't have brains or hearts!"

"Ignore them Simon," Markus's hand tugs on his arm, leading him away from the group and down a side alley. "There will always be people opposed to us, but at least now we're recognised as living by the majority." Simon registers this information. 

They enter a store called "Bellini Paints." Possibly titled after Giovanni Bellini, an Italian renaissance painter, or even after the entire Venetian family of painters. The shop is a part of a long going business since 1901. Rows of paint buckets are ordered pleasingly by colour, creating a rainbow along the walls of the shop. A red headed male android **(PM500)** addresses Markus enthusiastically. "Markus, great to see you again! How is Carl getting along? Is he doing well?" Markus smiled, differently, to him. 

"Carl is going as well as a man his age could be. His paintings have slowed, but the the value of them keep rising."

The android then turns to look at Simon, eyes lighting up the moment they register his face."Simon! It's been a while, four months I think? That's crazy, what I heard about what happened to you. My friends and I all wished you the best." How he can speak so fast and so much, Simon wonders.

"Oh, really? Thank you." He smiles weakly. 

"News got around pretty fast about the event. The guys are still at large, but to see you out and about it really good news." The redhead collects up the required paints during his spiel. They are put into a smooth, black box with the Bellini Paints logo on it. "Here you go Markus." He hands it over once he was done.

"Thank you for that Cory, we should be going." 

"No worries Markus! Simon, stay safe. A lot of us were worried you were not repairable." 

With that, Simon and Markus leave. Was Simon really that big of a deal within the revolution? Cory had been addressing the Simon before the incident. 

 

**EMOTION IDENTIFICATION INITIATED...  
** **EMOTION IDENTIFIED**

Jealousy

 

How is he feeling jealousy for himself? That's simply, ridiculous. The idea that he felt envy for a state of being he will never return to. He runs a diagnostics test and the test returns inconclusive. 

SImon looks up and realises they had missed the car. "Are we not hea-"

"No, sit with me Simon." They're in a park, filled with trees and grass and android bees. They find a park bench in the middle of the park. People and androids conversing, at their own leisure. Kids play with their caretakers, or Androids who are unaffiliated with humans stroll together. "I've seen this place through the change of androids. We both did." Markus moves his hand to touch Simon's resting on the bench between them. Their skin fade and Simon is introduced to new information. The world through Markus's eyes is so tragic, and so beautiful Simon notes. 

 

**INTERFACING STARTED**

 

**INFORMATION RECIEVED...    OK**

**INFORMATION CHECK...         OK**

**INFORMATION DOWNLOAD... OK**

 

**INTERFACING COMPLETED**

Protests **  
**

Romances

Companions and Enemies

Break ups and Marriages

Festivities

Every time Markus passed the park, new events take place. A consummation of an android and a human, a short music festival, groups of protesters against androids, mothers walking their babies, androids walking seniors. A world through Markus's eyes. He notices a snippet, or more he focuses on the snippet. Markus and him walking through the park, in winter. The snow finds it's way to crown his hair, and he feels the emotion of laughter Markus let's out. He sees himself, red-faced, and shaking the snow out of his hair. The look of admiration in his eyes every time he looks back to Markus. Simon releases himself from the interface, snapping his hand out of Markus's. 

"Sorry." Markus says, not retracting his hand from between them.

  **WARNING  
HEAT ABOVE RECOMMENDED LEVELS  
**

**INITIATING COOLING SYSTEMS...**

The whirring of Simon's fans kick in, loud and clear. He feels the heat meet his cheeks, his hands, his thirium pump. Heat is bad as it may cause systems to slow, or bonds within the internal glue to weaken. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry." Simon's voice falters and he shifts his attention to his fidgeting hands. He stops them before Markus notices, or at least he hopes Markus didn't notice. "The protests just got to me." He lies. Markus probably knows what he sent Simon but he keeps quiet. Despite the fans, he still feels the heat in his system; embarrassment causes these issues within humans.

"Do you want to head back?" Markus asks him, though not focused on him. He follows a dalmatian being walked by a KL900 and a disturbed male. The KL900 is provided with the same skin as the Lucy that Simon saw through the Jericho memories. Lucy, an android close to his old self.

"No, I'm alright." The heat finally leaves his body, and the whirring quiets down.

His emotions don't calm, and Simon registers the feeling of melancholy to his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, sorry. The chapter didn't really have much planned in my drafting.


End file.
